A Cup of Ink!
by The MoaKing
Summary: When a strange man, comes to visits a friend, with two protective boys. This seems like suicide. Can the brothers control their suspicious actions? Or is there really something to worry about this guy?
1. Ch 1 - The Arrival

**_A common Crossover of the two 2017 inde-games. this is my first cuphead fanfic. if the predictions of the characters are different then yours. then thats what you should have expected._**

 ** _Let's Begin!_**

On a bright, beautiful morning on Inkwell Isle. The two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman. Enjoy a healthy breakfast cereal... on their heads.

"How goes the little side project of yours mug?" Asked Cup, as he grabs a spoon full of flakes off his head. [ew] "Not so well brother. I lost a certain piece of the kit." Mugman was currently building a model kit of his Airplane. But lost the crucial part. The propeller. "Don't worry.(chews flakes)We'll find it soon enough.(chews more)But first!(chewing)Let me finish my food." He said, while grabbing his straw, and drinks the milk from his head.

Just then. a knock on the door was made. Someone is here. But what for? "I think Someone's at the door?" Said Mugman. Cuphead replies. "If its that Flower guy again. Don't worry. He won't be long soon." The door knocked again. But this time, a voice can be heard after. "Hello? Is there a Mr. Kettle here?" As the man was done talking. The Elder Kettle, woke up from his mid morning nap. "Hold on. I'll be there, in a jiffy!" He shouted, as he grabbed his cane, and unlocked his door.

"Can I help you?" He said to the person. It was a strange looking man. He had a brown trench coat, and tan Overalls. But the most weird thing about him. Is that he is wearing a yellow Happy face mask. "Good Afternoon sir! I'm here to Drop off the package from your pen pal, from the mainland!" He said in a sells men way. "Uhh. you do know its eight am- Wait a minute. You're not the usual guy that delivers his mail to me?" Kettle Cutoff himself. "Well, Henry wasn't available at the time. So he sent me, his most trusted serv- Friend! To deliver the package." "Package? Its usually just mail. What's inside the packagr?" He questioned the man. "INK!!" He replied with glee. The Kettle was surprised that it wasn't another usual updates from his pen pal. But was also happy to have this gift. "Well! How nice of him to send me these! I was going to send the boys to town to get some more." He said, as the Brothers watched what was going on. "So much for a walk it town!" Said Mug. "Now that, that was done. I'll I'll be heading out now. Don't want to miss the ferry back to the mainland. Tootles!" As the man leaves their doorstep. Unknown to them. He was hiding by some trees nearby.

 _"Forgive me my lord. But as your servent. even I see your powers to intense."_

"What a strange man that was." The old kettle said. he goes to the table and places the gift, were the two have finished their breakfast. "Now with that over. Let's go look for that missing propeller of yours!" Said Cuphead. as the two boys leave to their room. The kettle stayed. as he unopens the package. revealing a dozen vials of ink. "So much ink, i won't be on another run, until next year!" He said with joy. "I should write him a letter! To thank him for this much ink!" As he grabbed a vial and a pen. And began to write on a empty piece of paper. Apon dipping his pen into the bottle. It came out with a lump of ink. "Eh?" Exclaimed in confusion. He shrugged it off, and whipped it and began writing. Only for the ink to leaving a sloppy mess. "What the?"

Meanwhile, the Boys were have a bit of a problem of there own. "Have you checked the sides of the beds?" Asked Cup to Mug. "Four times I have! Have you looked by the rug?" "Under, over, and even in between. Nothing!" As they got frustrated. Thet began to ponder. Where could it be?Then, it hit them. _"The Fair!!"_ They said.

[A few days ago. The Brothers have went to a collector's fair. Were they found cool gadgets and knick knacks. It was also where Mugman won an auction on a cool model kit of the planes they own. However, the kit was already open.]

"If there's anything were it could be Mug. Its at the fair." "Maybe it might have fell off when we were looking inside it!" Mug replies. "Com'n! Let's go before they start wrapping up and sweep the floors!" As they get their traveling shoes and headed off! "Bye gramps! We'll be back before noon!" Said Cuphead, but the Kettle wasn't focused on them. But was focus on the ink. which is now, not even sticking to the pen. Like it was avoiding it. "Get on the pen you Stupid LITTLE-"

Two hours past. And the boys come home dirty and tired. "BOY! That was a wacky adventure!" Exclaimed Mugman. "You said it pal. Whoo! I need a drink." Said Cup as he drank the juice in his head. Just then, the Elder Kettle has finish putting together the box, and through it on the trash can outside their window. The two watch, as he stomps his way, back to the table, as he finishes the letter with properink. As he clears his throat and speaks out loud of his writing. "Were was I? Oh yeah! 'and thats why, you and I. might need some... alone time. Give it, a couple months. Sincerely, your Pen Pal. P.S. Don't write back, until I do'." as he put the letter in an envelope, and tucked it away. Until the strange man comes back to. "Oh boys! Can you do me a favor. And get some ink from town? I'm running low on- MY GOODNESS!! What has happened to you two?" As he gave them, two cups of coffee. only for them, to dump it on their heads. "I don't want to talk about it... Mug. Explain to him" "We went to go look for a missing piece, from my model kit. But, ended up on some weird world or something. I don't know. I don't want to remember the rest, but it was intense." He finished, as he drank the coffee through his straw. "Well, you boys look you need a quick nap. Why don't you just go to your room, and take a long, well rested-"

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Someone was at the door again. Mug being closer, he opened the door to find. A strange black and white gift box, sitting outside the doorway. "Uhh, there's a surprise box here!" Shouted Mug. "It's probably that clown again. If there is another pie to the face gag. I'm going to make him gasp for air." "Cuphead!" Yelled the Kettle to Cuphead's sass. The box moved. but non of them saw it. Mug tried to move it inside, but was too heavy to lift. So he dragged it inside instead. Pushing it with all his might, to the center of the room. Just then, it began to shake violently! They stopped to see as the box was beginning to open itself. But stops, when the lid fell right off. They all looked inside. Only to find nothing in it. "What the f-" Cuphead was interrupted by a doorbell... Which they never had. The Kettle looked outside to see who it was. But couldn't see anyone at all. He steps out of the window. Only for the doorbell to began ringing even more. Annoyed by this weirdness of this time. Cup rushed to the door and quickly opened it. Only to find-

 **"Hi there!"**

"AHH!" Cuphead screamed, falling back to the house. Standing in front of him, was an black figure, with a white face and gloves. He had a big grin and had one white bow tie on his chest, and had Horns on the top of his head! The Kettle walked out, and greeted the man. "Why, Hello to you too!" He greeted him. "How can we help, in this fine day?" **"Well, I didn't came here to chat with my pen pal buddy You know?!"** The Kettle was shocked! His friend came to visit him! Excited by this, he gave the little guy an Big, old man hug. Mug and Cup, weren't so sure about this guy though. "So! Now that you're here. Would you mind, introducing yourself to my boys?" **"Anything for you chum!"** He said, with a wink. This guy was weird. Whenever he talks. His lips move, but his teeth don't. But yet, he didn't sound like he had his mouth close. But sounded just fine. **"Howdy there boys! My name is Bendy! Bendy the Dancing Demon!"** Imminently after saying that. The two went into defense mod! As Mug went to shield Elder Kettle, as Cuphead was reading to shoot at him. "Cuphead! Mugman! Wait!" Yelled the Kettle in worry of his friend. "Don't move! Demon scum! We know why you're here!" Said Cuphead with anger in his voice. **"You do?"** "You're here to finish what the devil couldn't do! By taking our souls! Well. We ain't going down, without a fight! Right Mug?!" "Right! BLAST HIM!!" Shouted Mug, as Cuphead was beginning a charge shot to Bendy. He duct. As that was the only thing he can do. But before Cup can fire. He was smacked on the head, with the Kettle's cane. "Stand your ground young man! This is my friend!" As Cup's charge was cancelled. Both him and Mug, were rubbing the top of their head in pain. **"Boy! You got some crazy kids here Kettle?"** jokingly said Bendy, with a nervous smile. "It's a long story. I hope you can forgive me for their actions. They have a history with the devil." He said, while facing them, then to Bendy. **"Tell me about it."** As he winked again. "Now Boys. Do you have something to say, with our guest?" As he waved his cane. The boys, got to their knees, and apologized. _"We're sorry."_ They said. "Well. Since that was taken care of. Why don't you come with me. And we can drink some tea, with that favorite tune, I said." Said the Kettle. **"Oh yes! I really wanted to hear this, 'tune.' you keep talking about."** He said, as they walked to the other room. Cup and Mug, got up. But before they can. Cuphead felt a pinch in his pocket. "What the? OH HEY!" He said, as he brings out the propeller they couldn't find. "I forgot I picked it up, on the way back home! These must be the pants I was wearing, and forgot about it." He finished, and gave it to Mug. Only for Mug, to fall down in agony of what just happened.

 ** _That's all folks!_**

 ** _(for now.)_**

 ** _If this gets popular enough, I'll make more of these. But only if it does. Remember to review this story, for the next chapters. And to check your pockets. Just in case you're looking for something. ;)_**


	2. Information

hey, Moaking here.

i know alot of you guys, really wanted me to continue this story. and i will, eventually. but I haven't because i fell into a deep depression for almost a years. it was personal stuff, but I hope you can understand. I still still have the next chapter almost ready. so I hope we'll see it before Summer ends!


End file.
